Recorriendo el Camino
by mcka
Summary: David y Morgan se han convertido en buenos amigos. Hodges ha decidido contraer matrimonio con su bella novia italiana Elisabetta, en tanto, Morgan trabaja encubierto para descubrir a un asesino serial que tiene convulsionada a Las Vegas, pero algo sale mal... Es ahora cuando David descubre sus sentimientos hacia Morgan mientras lucha por averiguar dónde ha sido retenida.
1. Chapter 1

David y Elisabetta se encontraban en medio del restaurante aclarando los malos entendidos que habían sostenido durante las últimas horas. Ella lucía radiante -pensó David y lo confirmó al ver como los demás hombres le miraban con envidia, un sentimiento nuevo para él- Había expuesto sus opiniones con exhaustiva claridad, estaba conforme y disfrutaba del carmenére que acompañaba las pastas.

Había terminado de cenar con Elisabetta y estaba convencido de la decisión que había tomado... casarse con ella, pese a los últimos acontecimientos donde había descubierto la no tan sincera persona que Elisabetta era, pero como ella misma le dijo, _tenía miedo de cómo el se tomaría el hecho de que ella hubiera estado casada anteriormente_.

Pero él ya había enrocado y no pretendía dar marcha atrás, habían muchas cosas que se habían comprometido, su palabra ante Elisabetta, la declaración que Morgan había hecho ante migración… sus pensamientos se disiparon al llegar a este punto. Y por sobre todo no quería verse nuevamente como un hombre incapaz de conseguir la mujer amada.

¿Pero era eso solamente? (murmuró una voz en su cabeza, y porqué buscaba tantas justificaciones para reafirmar algo que se supone debe surgir espontáneamente… son tantas las cavilaciones que las personas enamoradas tienen en la cabeza… ¿O era simplemente él? Miraba a Elisabetta y ella no parecía tener confusión alguna.

-¿Amore, voglio entrare? Le sugirió con su seductora voz, que le sacó de sus profundos pensamientos, por un momento no supo como llegaron ante la casa de Elisabetta, había sido un día muy largo.

-Amore, non posso questa sera. Mia madre ha bisogno di me. Mi scusi, io chiamo mattina molto presto. Se disculpó para no quedarse esa noche junto a ella.

Elisabetta, le tomó de las manos y le besó le reclamó... "molto presto" y se fue haciendo "pucheros".

De regreso a su coche, ya en marcha, no supo porqué le había dicho tal cosa a Elisabetta, por qué no había querido estar esa noche con esa diosa italiana. ¿Por qué? Escuchó nuevamente en su cabeza.

De pronto, el teléfono le extrajo del camino al que se iban conduciendo sus pensamientos, un camino que ya había recorrido muchas veces y que bien sabía donde terminaba, un camino que en la realidad nunca recorrería.

Se apartó de la carretera para coger la llamada. Era Finn.

- ¿David? Es Morgan… la hemos perdido…

- Voy para allá, se apresuró a decir. Tenía un sin fin de preguntas agolpándose en su mente pero no acababa por articular ninguna a Finn, ella continuaba explicándole las circunstancias en las que había sucedido todo pero sus palabras se oían a lo lejos, en su cabeza solo escucha la palabra "Morgan".

Llevaba tiempo reprimiendo cualquier tipo de conexión mental que lo condujera a divagar con Morgan, él lo tenía claro, mejor dicho Morgan se lo había dejado claro cuando le dijo que "olvidaran aquel beso, que hicieran como que aquello nunca había pasado", pero David sabía que había sucedido, sus labios, sus mejillas, su cuerpo entero lo había vivido, él también estuvo allí, pero no podía negarle nada a aquel rostro angelical que le sofocaba el habla con solo mirarle.

Ahora bajo las actuales circunstancias, sabiendo que Morgan se encontraba en algún lugar a manos de un psicópata dispuesto a llevar a cabo cualquiera enfermiza fantasía que se le viniera a la mente, no podía sino revivir cada uno de los instantes compartidos, revivir el recuerdo de aquel beso que con tanto esfuerzo intentó olvidar pero que no pudo, porque ese beso lo conducía siempre por un camino de fantasía donde todo era perfecto, donde todo terminaba bien para él. Y eso era una gran mentira, más para él y su mente racional.

Se dirigió de inmediato al laboratorio con la esperanza de encontrar a Morgan. Entró a la oficina de DB donde estaban reunidos Sara y Finn para ver en qué punto se encontraban las investigaciones, hacía unos momentos que Nick y Greg habían llegado con el chico de la camioneta que estaba siendo interrogado por Brass, no sólo había desaparecido Morgan sino también la hija de del capitán Brass y no había tiempo que perder, afuera había un psicópata libre, que ya había matado a tres personas y al parecer aún no estaba dispuesto a detenerse.

Nick y Greg entraron con prisa e informaron que saldrían en busca del último lugar donde se había visto a Morgan.

David intentó el acompañarlos pero fue impedido por DB.

- Hodges, espero encuentres algo en la camioneta que nos pueda ayudar a dar con Morgan.

David sintió por vez primera que ser un ratón de laboratorio no solo lo mantenía alejado de la acción, sino que también lo mantenía alejado de la posibilidad de dar con Morgan, era casi un espectador, pero él había buscado esta situación, no era un hombre de acción, de disparos y persecuciones en coche, y ese hombre de no acción también se había trasladado al plano sentimental, tampoco actuaba, dejaba que las cosas se sucedieran.

Desorientado siguió los pasos de Sara hasta el garage, Sara lo miró leyendo en su rostro la preocupación de Hodges.

- La encontraremos, dijo Sara.

- Ya lo sé, respondió con voz firme.

- Es una chica fuerte, ahora necesitamos que todos esos conocimientos que almacenas nos permitan dar con ella, le sugirió dulcemente, al ver que se manejaba torpemente.

- Gracias, silenció

Sara llevaba razón, de algo no podía dudar era de sus conocimientos, de repente comenzó a sentir una vorágine de datos, fechas, nombres… Respiró hondo pero sigilosamente, uno, dos, tres veces, abrió sus ojos y se centró, comenzó a coger las diversas muestras que le había dado Sara y se las llevó a su laboratorio. Ahora aislado, estaba él y las muestras, debía ser capaz de descifrar cada uno de los enigmas, dejar hablar las pruebas, Morgan estaba ahí, en algún lugar de ese micromundo que eran las partículas de tierra, la mota de polvo… solo tenía que focalizarse, estudiar y analizar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Parte 2**

David bajó su mirada sus ojos azules se tornaron grises… una presión comenzó a oprimir su pecho impidiéndole respirar con naturalidad, un agobio, un pesar que le hacía ser conciente de lo que estaba pasando era real, era como estar tan presente que no podía huir –aunque lo intentase- de este "ahora", de este presente tortuoso, doloroso.

…Es mi amiga, Morga, es mi amiga… - se dijo- pero cada fibra de su cuerpo le gritaba que ella era más que eso, mucho más. Era un sentimiento embriagador que en otras circunstancias podría haberle transportado a pensamientos embriagadores de placer, pero ahora sólo le generaban un pesar, un dolor por no saber cómo abordar lo que estaba sintiendo, intentaba respirar profundamente –aunque con dificultad- para poder contenerse, cerrarse herméticamente. Quien lo viera por detrás de las ventanas del laboratorio no se habrían imaginado en el estado en que se encontraba, solo verían a Hodges trabajando concienzudamente en las muestras recogidas, sin pestañas si quiera, la mirada fija en el microscopio como queriendo descifrar un enigma, mientras que escribía disociadamente sobre una libreta.

De improviso se incorporó cogió la hoja recién impresa y se dirigió a la oficina de DB, sin mediar palabras, algo poco usual en David, le dio los resultados de sus análisis sobre las fibras y restos del interior del coche y de las ruedas del mismo. DB los leyó con una pregunta en los labios y el ceño fruncido.

-Crisótilo… Es amianto…

-…y riebeckita crocidolita, amianto azul, precisó David

- Pero el asbesto se prohibió hace años.

- Pero aún existen fábricas abandonadas donde se puede encontrar como aislante térmico. No hay muchas en Las Vegas, he encontrado 15, pero también hallé semillas de agrostis…

- césped de canchas de golf.

- efectivamente y sólo hay 7 fábricas cercanas a canchas de golf y solo 3 utilizan este tipo de césped ya que la mayoría de las 19 canchas existentes en las Vegas emplea Cynodones que se adecuan más al clima de Nevada, estas son las 3 fábricas encontradas. Sentenció, ahogando un suspiro y manteniendo la voz firme pero sus ojos indicaban

- Buen trabajo David, vamos en camino.

DB llamó a Greg y Nick a uno, en tanto Sara y Finn irían a otra finalmente, DB junto a Brass irían a la tercera.

David se quedó con la mirada a la deriva en tanto veía como los demás se movilizaban, se quedó inmóvil apretando inconscientemente los puños, resignado a tener que esperar a que los acontecimientos se sucedieran sin poder intervenir en ellos, deseó por un momento ser un CSI para poder ser partícipe de la acción y estar con Morgan cuando la rescatasen, sin necesidad de tener que explicar su presencia pues sería un CSI y se supone que ese es su trabajo, estar en primera línea de la investigación… pero el no era un CSI y no tenía ningún argumento para ir… claro ningún argumento en que no expusiera sus sentimientos.

Sentimientos… sintió su móvil sonar, mejor dicho finalmente se dio cuenta que tenía un móvil que tenía 20 llamadas perdidas… Elisabetta, se había olvidado de su existencia, de su relación, de su compromiso y sobre todo de sus sentimientos hacia ella. Con una certeza que pocas veces había reconocido decidió contestar sabiendo perfectamente lo que tenía que decir y hacer. (O no hacer).

Mientras DB y Brass daban exitosamente con el lugar y rescataban a Morgan y la hija de Brass... David se dirigía en su coche a encontrarse con Elisabetta, ya había resuelto tener "esa" conversación con su prometida, sabía que era jugar el todo por el todo pero ¡diablos! –pensó- esto es Las Vegas y si debía elegir un momento y lugar perfecto para "jugársela" era este su día. Tal vez y solo talvez podría volver a tener "un día de suerte", aunque en el fondo temía que esto simplemente fuera una capa de humo, una falsa expectativa, pero ahora nada le importaba, ahora más que nunca sabía lo que quería hacer, sin lugar a dudas, ganara o perdiera, se lo jugaría el todo por el todo, basta de ser precavido y organizado. Con esta decisión, que acaloró su cuerpo desde las entrañas se bajó del coche a encontrase con Elisabetta, cerró la puerta del coche sabiendo perfectamente que cerraba no solo una puerta sino que un camino que no tomaría.

Morgan abrió los ojos, le pesaban como si hubiera dormido una vida, y algo así había sido desde que le indujeron el coma para que su cuerpo pudiera hacer frente a las lesiones recibidas y pudiera recuperarse del todo, a su lado estaba cogiéndole de la mano su padre Ecklie, que le sonreía torpemente tratando de mostrar fortaleza pero en el fondo estaba sumido en la emoción, al borde de las lágrimas. Ella esbozó una ligera sonrisa e intentó devolverle el apretón delicadamente, a medida que volvía en sí iba recuperando todo sus sentidos y volvía a sentirse más y más animada a medida que Nick, Sara, Finn y Greg iban entrando para saludarle y llevarle obsequios tan disparatados como globos y peluches, este último de Greg, fueron horas de visitas hasta que concluyó con DB Russell que le comunicó que si le apetecía podría volver a casa esa misma tarde y terminar de recuperarse con los cuidados de su padre. Morgan asintió sin dudarlo, estaba feliz de volver a casa y tenía ganas de ir a trabajar, pero luego de que DB se fuera y su padre terminara de llevar sus cosas al coche, ella se quedó contemplando las blancas paredes de su habitación de hospital, eran "clínicas, frías" como lo que comenzó a sentir al darse cuenta que nadie más iría a visitarla, que había pasado con David, ¿Dónde estaba su amigo?, Se sintió triste, más bien apesadumbrada como si hubiera sido calada por algo, como si la hubieran vuelto a lastimar. Frunció el ceño sin darse cuenta, como reteniendo el pensamiento sobre David, sobre las circunstancias que les rodeaban, sobre… su novia Elisabetta –mencionó mentalmente esas palabras- y tan rápido las terminó de decir que comenzó sentir un calor sobre su rostro, sus ojos se encendieron de rabia contenida –según ella- pero para cualquiera que le viera sabría que lo que sentía eran simplemente celos.

Por qué David no estaba junto a ella, se corrigió en sus pensamientos y se dijo por qué no la había ido a visitar, tan ocupado estaría… se habrá casado… Elisabetta no lo habría dejado ir a visitarla… Elisabetta… sus pensamientos eran una vorágine de ideas que se sucedía unas tras otras pero que todas culminaban con… Elisabetta y ese ardor en sus mejillas, que al estar en un hospital era sinónimo de recuperación o de un estado febril, en todo caso nadie podría develar la lid que en su mente se estaba desarrollando. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la presencia de una sonriente enfermera que traía consigo una silla de ruedas para llevarla hasta la entrada.

- normas del hospital, sentenció la enfermera anticipándose a la protesta que podría surgir de sus labios.

- Morgan sonrió conforme, y se sentó en la silla llevándose consigo los peluches, flores y globos que todos les había llevado para animarla.

La enfermera la miró, como esperando algo de ella, pero Morgan no captó esa mirada, no podía descifrar qué era lo que quería decirle. La enfermera por un momento dudó pero al final le indicó que se le quedaba el libro.

- Aquí está el libro de su amigo…

… ¿qué libro? Sin poder terminar de hablar, la enfermera le había depositado en sus manos un libro de tapa verde oscura, "En el camino" de Jack Kerouac, ¿Greg? Pensó no veía a nadie más que pudiera estar leyendo este libro de aventuras viajeras y desenfreno. ¿Se acuerda cómo era el hombre que me llevó este libro? Inquirió a la enfermera.

- No el lo leía por las noches –corrigió- llegaba muy entrada la noche y se sentaba en esta silla junto a su cama y comenzaba a leer, eso fue durante la semana que estuvo ingresada, más bien hasta la madrugada de hoy. Era un hombre de pelo gris corto y de unos hermosos ojos azules, se mantenía despierto todo el tiempo que estaba en la habitación, era como su ángel de la guardia.

- ¿David? Se quedó sin palabras intentando digerir una a una las revelaciones que al parecer la enfermera estaba deseosa de contar. Se levantó al llegar a la salida del hospital donde Ecklei le esperaba con el coche, se despidió agradecida de la enfermera pero ahora con los pensamientos nublándole la cabeza, estaba completamente aturdida, desconcertada.


End file.
